Bella miente!
by Darkness Crying
Summary: One-shot ¿Edward desesperado?, ¡Bella omitiendo cosas?, ¿Alice bloqueando sus pensamientos y sonriendo sin razon?/humanos y vampiros muy chistoso


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen (aunque me gustaría) son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero este one-shot es de mi propiedad.

________________________________________________________________________________

Edward Pov.

Hoy era un día algo aburrido en mi monótona vida, Bella tenía que hacer un trabajo con Ángela así que no podía estar conmigo. Estaba pensando en que hacer, mientras me paseaba por mi casa oia las mentes de mi familia….

_-Si Bella no está….Jasper tendrá que ser mi modelo, y no se va a salvar- _pensaba Alice, ella no tenía remedio.-_ Edward quédate callado, no le digas a nadie mi plan.-_ pensó enfurecida, y por experiencia preferí hacerle caso.

-_Alice está muy ansiosa, algo debe estar planeando…..ahora que pasa que esta tan enojada!!.- _pensaba Jasper, mejor me quedo callado-me dije a mí mismo.

Los pensamientos de Emmett y Rosalie preferí bloquearlos por mi salud mental, estaban hace tres horas, TRES HORAS!! Encerrados en su habitación.

Tenía que ver a mi Bella, la extrañaba demasiado, no la veía hace cinco horas, eso es mucho para un vampiro que ha estado solo por más de un siglo….tenía que hallar una escusa para verla, extrañaba tanto su voz tan melodiosa, por lo que escogí primero llamarla.

Marque su número…..pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi….maldito ruido, volví a intentar……pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, seguía sonando el tono de espera ,marque alrededor de unas veinte veces y seguía sin contestarme el celular, entonces mi mente empezó a trabajar muy rápido, ¿y si le pasó algo?, ¿si se calló? , ¿Está con ese perro asqueroso de Jacob Black?, mi mente empezó a formular miles de preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

-¡¡¡ALICE!!! .- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward? .- pregunto preocupada.

-Bella……Bella no contesta su teléfono.- dije al borde de la desesperación.

-Jajajajajaja……cálmate.- dije aun riendo.

- ¿Está en la casa de Ángela.- tomando las llaves de mi volvo.

-No.- dijo simplemente Alice.

- Me mintió.- dije para mi mismo.- ¿qué está haciendo?

-Comprando.-dijo molesta.- si quería comprar me debió haber dicho a mí y no a su amiga, yo le puedo dar mejores consejos…

-Vamos al centro comercial Alice.- dije decidido.- voy a hablar con Bella.

-Esto….Edward no te recomiendo que vallas.- dijo la duendecilla.

-Vamos.-dije arrastrándola conmigo, estaba molesto, porque no me dijo que se iba de compras.

El trayecto fue corto y silencioso, yo estaba preparándole un sermón a Bella y Alice……no lo se, me estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos, pero estaba sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial me deje guiar por Alice, quien impresionantemente no se detuvo en ninguna tienda, solo me dirigió hacia Bella.

Alice paró en la mitad de un pasillo del tercer piso del mal (centro comercial o como le digan en su país), se dio la vuelva y me sonrió aun bloqueando sus pensamientos.

-Ajora sigue tu solo hermanito que yo me enamore de un par de zapatos……y que no se te olvide tu autocontrol.- me dijo advirtiendo.- y yo me quede parado pensando para que tendría que usar mi autocontrol justo en este momento.

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura, al principio me sobresalte, pero al reconocer ese olor mmmm……fresa. Aun no olvidaba que estaba enojado, por lo que permanecí tenso y me di la vuelta para verle la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?.-dijo notando mi tensión.

-Que que me pasa….¡que que me pasa!.- le dije mirándola a la cara sintiéndome muy enfurecido.- no me contestas el teléfono, no estás haciendo ningún trabajo con Ángela, me ocultas cosas y...

-Déjame hablar a mi ahora.- dijo interrumpiéndome, se notaba que estaba el doble de furiosa que yo.-no te conteste el maldito teléfono porque se me quedo en mi casa, estas en la cierto, no estoy haciendo ningún trabajo con Ángela y no le pedí a Alice que me acompañara porque le puedes leer la mente y sabrías que estoy comprando.-termino roja de puro coraje.

-¿Y por que no puedo saber que compras?.- dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-Esto…por-porque …son….cosas...de mu-mujer.- dijo tartamudeando y sonrojada.

Con un movimiento rápido quite la bolsa de su mano y la abrí….me quede mudo, por fin entendía las palabras de Alice: ¨que no se te olvide tu autocontrol¨. Bella, mi dulce y linda Bella había estado comprando ropa interior!! Y no digamos que era ropa interior sencilla, más bien era de encaje, colores fuertes, pequeños y sobre todo muy sexys, si fuera humana estaría aun mas rojo que Bella y eso es mucho decir, puesto que esta mas roja que un tomate.

-Edward pásame la bolsa.- dijo Bella en un susurro.

-Perdón.- le dije mientras le pasaba la bolsa de la perdición.- no me debí haber exaltado de esa forma, soy un idiota, tonto y novio sobre-protector.

-Y así te amo mi guarda espalda.- me dijo acercándose a mi oído.-te recomiendo que no abras la otra bolsa, porque te aseguro que la bolsa que acabas de ver no es nada comparada con las demás.- me dijo en un suave susurro, pero lo suficiente para que yo le hiciera caso y me fuera rápidamente de ese lugar….no se me iba a olvidar matar a Alice, ella siempre lo supo todo y no me dijo nada, casi puede sentir como moría al ver las prendas nuevas de Bella y creo que es mejor no saber que hay dentro de las otras bolsas por mi bien y el de Bella.

**Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, este fic surgió porque creí que debía participar más en la pagina, puesto que leo mucho y escribo poco (me refiero a los fic, ya que siempre dejo reviews) .**

**Sé que el fanfic es bastante corto, pero de todas formas me rei mucho mientras lo escribia, bueno no soy buena escritora pero pienso que según mi estado emocional era bueno escribir algo de humor.**

**Por favor dejen review porque en mi historia anterior solo logre tener 4 y me desanime mucho, dejen para felicitarme, darme amenazas de muerte, consejos, etc.**

**Besos y nos vemos pronto!! **


End file.
